1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication technology, and more particularly to a method of receiving and replying messages with a hands-free device.
2. Related Prior Art
With the rapid development of science and technology, mobile devices with communication abilities have become indispensible tools in daily life, which considerably reduces communication barriers of space and time and distance between people. Therefore, mobile device users mostly get used to using instant messages, however, instant messages cannot be received or sent at any time under any circumstances, such as when driving.
To ensure driving safety, the current law prohibits the use of handset device during driving. Therefore, a hands-free microphone has been widely available on the market, which allows the user to talk on the phone without holding the handset. However, talking while driving still distracts the user, which in turn poses a threat to safe driving.
With the development of the Internet, instant messaging is not limited to the traditional telephone mode, and a wide variety of communication software has replaced the traditional telephone, such as What's APP, Line, WeChat or Skype, or even the community websites, such as Face Book, SMS (short Message Service) or E-mail are also other forms of communication. However, the abovementioned non-talking communication methods are mainly conducted through message, so that the user can read the message at a convenient time, and after reading the message, the user can take time to think it over and then reply the message. The communication is not instant but overcomes the barriers of time and space, and therefore become popular.
Instant real time voice communication truly distracts the user and will cause safety concern. The non-instant text message communication still requires the user to fetch the mobile phone, read the message and then reply if needed. Therefore, all the above mentioned communication methods are unable to ensure safe driving.
Therefore, a device which is designed to reduce the number of times the user has to fetch the mobile device has been developed. When a call comes in, a processor in the mobile device will compare the in-coming call number with the contact list which has been stored in advance in the mobile device to find out the name of the caller of the incoming call, and then convert the name of the caller into text message which is finally converted into voice message, so that the user can choose to answer or ignore the incoming call after hearing the name of the caller, and thus the possibility of the user fetching the mobile device when driving.
However, the above device is only able to provide audible notification of the incoming caller ID but is unable to provide information exchange and communication. Hence, the potential danger associated with the fact that the user still has to answer or talk on the phone while driving still exists.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.